last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
Description SECOND SEASON Unique rewards ONLY this season Buying the Premium access, you gain access the Premium rewards and release the Premium tasks, you can chose between Premium and Premium + 10 levels: *Premium: you gain access to Premium rewards and tasks. **You will spend about 4.99 USD *Premium + 10 levels: you gain access to Premium rewards and tasks, more 10 levels rewards unlocked, until level 11. **You will spend about 9.99 USD Reward level 1 *Katana (FREE) *10 Bandages (FREE) *Pattern Model "Evolution" ( ) *FN SCAR ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) *200 Coins ( ) level 2 *Energy Drink (FREE) *Skull Crusher ( ) level 3 *Road Sign (FREE) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 4 *Energy Drink (FREE) *5 Engine Part ( ) level 5 *Military Backpack (FREE) *Glock 17 (FREE) *M16 ( ) *Elite Husky Puppy ( ) *20 Bandages ( ) level 6 *Tactical Boots (FREE) *Saw Blade Mace ( ) level 7 *Tactical Trousers (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *10 Iron Hatchet ( ) level 8 *Tactical Body Armor (FREE) *10 Spring ( ) level 9 *Tactical Cap (FREE) *5 Aluminium Bar ( ) *5 Gun Oil ( ) level 10 *Shepherd Puppy (FREE) *Harpoon ( ) *Tactical Backpack ( ) level 11 *5 Dry Food (FREE) *SWAT Boots ( ) *M16 ( ) level 12 *Energy Drink (FREE) *SWAT Trousers ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 13 *2 C-4 Explosive (FREE) *SWAT Body Armor ( ) *10 Oak Plank ( ) level 14 *Shotgun (FREE) *SWAT Helmet ( ) *20 Fur ( ) level 15 *Tactical Backpack (FREE) *M16 ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) level 16 *Energy Drink (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 17 *Mini Uzi (FREE) *Glock 17 ( ) level 18 *5 Engine Part (FREE) *20 Oak Plank ( ) level 19 *VSS Vintorez (FREE) *3 Hi-Tech Components ( ) *5 Engine Part ( ) level 20 *Minigun (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *10 Gasoline ( ) level 21 *Harpoon (FREE) *3 Carbon Composite ( ) level 22 *Bandana (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) level 23 *Biker Vest (FREE) *M16 ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 24 *Motorcycle Helmet (FREE) *3 Factory Parts ( ) level 25 *Pattern "Virus" (FREE) *Harpoon ( ) *5 Steel Plate ( ) level 26 *Warrior boots ( ) *10 Oak Plank ( ) level 27 *Warrior armor ( ) *10 Copper Bar ( ) level 28 *Warrior greaves ( ) *3 Lens ( ) level 29 *Warrior helmet ( ) *5 Aluminium Bar ( ) level 30 *Guandao ( ) *20 Aluminium Plate ( ) level 31 *3 Factory Parts ( ) level 32 *3 C-4 Explosive ( ) *10 Iron Hatchet ( ) level 33 *AK-47 ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 34 *Glock 17 ( ) ** **Red Dot Sight ** ** ***Damage: 21 ***Speed: 3.7 level 35 *M16 ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) level 36 *3 Electronic Circuit ( ) level 37 *Infected Specimen *20 Steel Plate ( ) level 38 *AK-47 ( ) ** ** ** **Red Laser ***Damage: 16 ***Speed: 7.9 *Tactical Backpack ( ) level 39 *Elite Husky Puppy ( ) *Milkor MGL ( ) level 40 *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Body Armor *Kevlar Trousers *Kevlar Boots Tasks Completing all standard tasks for all 3 weeks means receiving 375 points (3 * ((4*20)+(3*10)+(3*5))), completing all premium tasks for all 3 weeks grants you additional 450 points (3 * 5 * 30). And if you finish all daily standard tasks you can also receive 210 points (21 * (2*5)), premium daily tasks will bring you additional 210 points (21 * 10). All in all, you can get points without premium or points including premium for completing all tasks. You must finish ALL standard and premium tasks which will grant you points in order to get all 40 level rewards (L2-16 - 20 points each, L17-20 - 30 pp, L21-29 - 35 pp, L30-33 - 40pp, L34-40 - 50pp >>> (15*20) + (4*30) + (9*35) + (4*40) + (7*50). The number of points for reaching individual levels varies as follows: *level 1 20^ points to next level *level 2 20^ *level 3 20^ *level 4 20^ *level 5 20^ *level 6 20^ *level 7 20^ *level 8 20^ *level 9 20^ *level 10 20^ *level 11 20^ *level 12 20^ *level 13 20^ *level 14 20^ *level 15 20^ *level 16 30^ *level 17 30^ *level 18 30^ *level 19 30^ *level 20 35^ *level 21 35^ *level 22 35^ *level 23 35^ *level 24 35^ *level 25 35^ *level 26 35^ *level 27 35^ *level 28 35^ *level 29 40^ *level 30 40^ *level 31 40^ *level 32 40^ *level 33 50^ *level 34 50^ *level 35 50^ *level 36 50^ *level 37 50^ *level 38 50^ *level 39 50^ *level 40 Max Total 1245 Daily Day 1 *Cut down 60 pine trees 0/60 5^ *Visit pine bushes 0/1 5^ * 0/20 10^ Day 2 *Collect 40 plant fiber 0/40 5^ *Visit Limestone Spires 0/1 5^ * 0/3 10^ Day 3 *Mine limestone from 60 deposits 0/60 5^ *Visit Pine Wood 0/1 5^ * 0/10 10^ Day 4 *Use 10 bandages 0/10 5^ *Visit Infected Forest 0/1 5^ * 0/1 10^ Day 5 *Cook 5 juicy steaks 0/5 5^ *Visit the gas station 0/1 5^ * 0/5 10^ Day 6 *Make 5 cups with berry tea 0/5 5^ *Visit Pine Grove 0/1 5^ * 0/5 10^ Day 7 *Open 10 boxes in any mountain area 0/10 5^ *Visit the lobby of bunker Alfa 0/1 5^ * 0/1 10^ DAILY TASK ISSUE (GLITCH) | SEASON PASS | LAST DAY ON EARTH: SURVIVALResbakk Gaming Day 8 *Cook 5 Carrot Stews 0/5 5^ *Visit Limestone Ridge 0/1 5^ * 0/10 10^ Day 9 *Cook 5 roasted turkeys 0/5 5^ *Visit Limestone Cliffs 0/1 5^ * 0/5 10^ Day 10 *Make 3 charcoal 0/3 5^ *Visit a location with an aid box 0/1 5^ * 0/10 10^ Day 11 *Grow 3 carrots 0/3 5^ *Visit the dealer 0/1 5^ * 0/10 10^ Day 12 *Make 3 iron bars 0/3 5^ *Make a deal with the Dealer 0/1 5^ * 0/5 10^ Day 13 *Mine iron ore from 10 deposits 0/10 5^ *Visit the motel 0/1 5^ * 0/5 10^ Day 14 *Make 3 leather 0/3 5^ *Visit the second floor of bunker Alfa 0/1 5^ * 0/20 10^ Day 15 *Make 5 pine planks 0/5 5^ *Visit the farm 0/1 5^ * 0/2000 10^ Day 16 *Make 3 pieces of cloth 0/3 5^ *Inflict 1000 damage with motorcycle 0/1000 5^ * 0/2000 10^ Day 17 *Make 3 thick fabrics 0/3 5^ *Fill 5 bottles with water 0/5 5^ * 0/2000 10^ Day 18 *Make an aluminium bar 0/1 5^ *Inflict 2000 damage with firearms 0/2000 5^ * 0/5 10^ Day 19 *Make an iron plate 0/1 5^ *Visit the third floor of bunker Alfa 0/1 5^ * 0/10 10^ Day 20 *Make an aluminium plate 0/1 5^ *Inflict 2000 damage with a machete 0/2000 5^ * 0/10 10^ Day 21 *Make a steel plate 0/1 5^ *Visit the police station 0/1 5^ * 0/2000 10^ Week 1 *Clean up the laboratory at the soldiers' infected base 0/1 20^ *Kill 500 tainted zombies 0/500 20^ *Inflict 2000 damage to cocoons 0/2000 20^ *Inflict 20000 damage to tainted zombies with firearms 0/20000 20^ *Inflict 20000 damage to zombies at the police station 0/20000 10^ *Open a box for a captain's card at the police station 0/1 10^ *Stand 25 zombie waves in the police station yard 0/1 10^ *Open 10 boxes in forest and mountain locations 0/10 5^ *Make an aluminium plate 0/1 5^ *Raise a puppy 0/1 5^ * 0/1 30^ * 0/3000 30^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/1 30^ * 0/2 30^ Week 2 Starts 00:00 UTC October 7, 2019. *Clean up the laboratory at the soldiers' temporary base 0/1 20^ *Kill 100 tainted zombies with a scythe 0/100 20^ *Kill 50 tainted bloaters 0/50 20^ *Kill 300 basic tainted zombies with a close-in weapon 0/300 20^ *Inflict 2500 damage with any modified firearms 0/2500 10^ *Get a floppy from the specialist 0/1 10^ *Kill 120 zombies in bunker Alfa 0/120 10^ *Open any 10 boxes in bunker Alfa 0/10 5^ *Blow up a C4 0/1 5^ *Inflict 100 damage with a motorcycle 0/100 5^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/5000 30^ * 0/5 30^ * 0/5 30^ * 0/10 30^ Week 3 Starts 00:00 UTC October 14, 2019. *Clean up the laboratory in the core of infection 0/1 20^ *Kill any 200 tainted zombies with any modified weapon 0/200 20^ *Inflict 10000 damage to tainted zombies in Limestone Spires 0/10000 20^ *Save 6 people in the event Survivors' Camp 0/6 20^ *Destroy any 15 doors in a raid 0/15 10^ *Find a farm chest and saw it up 2 times 0/2 10^ *Inflict 20000 damage to zombies on the farm with any close-in weapon 0/20000 10^ *Open an aid box 0/1 5^ *Kill an infected bull on the farm 0/1 5^ *Recycle 3 Electronics objects with Recycler 0/3 5^ * 0/2000 30^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/1 30^ * 0/1 30^ Diary LIST OF NOTES 0/20 Investigate the reasons for spreading the new infection by taking part in special events on the map. NOTE #1 The locals say that they saw soldiers in a forest not far from the Wall. It's not clear how many of them there are, but it seems there are scientists in the group as well. Something really weird is going on and I have to figure it out. NOTE #2 The soldiers turned out to be deserters but not simple ones. They got into a beef with the HQ and eventually they left. I don't know the reasons. Their leader is some Barker. He's a good man but weird. He's assembling some stuff and says it will help destroy cocoons. And he needs my help. NOTE #3 Barker said that his people and he had left the HQ to keep on researching the object "Charlie". He said that some colonel Hendrix Had ordered to stop the work although it was almost finished. Barker suspects that Hendrix has personal matters. He may want to finish the research himself. NOTE #4 Barker sent me to one of the labs that Hendrix had ordered to close down. It isn't hard to figure out that there was no closing-down. Instead of that, Barker's people kept on researching the cells but it's been two days there is no connection with them. They may have had guests from the HQ. NOTE #5 Something terrible has happened in the lab. The tracks are like those of a wave of the dead but what are they doing here? Barker's guys managed to fight back but some of them died. They say that Salt, a bioengineer, might have barricaded in one of the rooms, he is responsible for the research. I have to get him out and find out what has happened... NOTE #6 Salt said that when they came, everyone had been already dead. He managed to find out that the preventive gateway was damaged, that's why particles from Charlie's corpse had got into the outside environment. This attracted the dead. They must have instinctively thought that there was a cocoon here. I'll try to clean up here. NOTE #7 This beast turned out to be extremely creepy. It might be one experimental objects with transplanted stem cells. It seems that there was a whole range of experiments here. I have to tell Barker about that when I come back to the camp. NOTE #8 When I came back to the camp, Salt was dead. Barker had thought he was a traitor and killed him. But I'm sure Salt knew more than he managed to tell. It turns out only those lab workers that set off to get infected tissue samples are alive. And Barker wants me to get them back to the camp. Damn I don't like all of this. NOTE #9 Seems Barker is hiding something. He didn't tell me that his people had run away. I think one of the lab workers realized that the experiments with Charlie's cells would come to no good. In that case, I think I'm going to pretend that I trust him. NOTE #10 According to Barker, Salt managed to inform the HQ on our location. This means that four agents must be already on their way. I think they might try to get to a good position and go through the pine grove or wood. I have to intercept them... and try to eliminate. NOTE #11 All four of them were armed well. Seems the HQ decided to mop up and eliminate the deserters and all those involved in this circus. Damn, I feel sorry for those guys, they are just pawns in this game...Time to go back to Barker. I have to be careful, act like don't suspect anything. NOTE #12 Barker sent me to the second laboratory. Actually, he sent me to clean up but in practice I can act based on the situation. Barker doesn't want the HQ to learn the results of his experiments. That means that the results are bad or there are no results at all. I'll find that when I get there. NOTE #13 Saw some reports. During the experiment, Barker was trying to research stem cells of the object 2L-2Z4 or "Charlie". He was interested in their potential of transplantation into e living host. TRANSPLANTATION INTO A LIVING HOST. What the hell?! Time for a serious talk. NOTE #14 What is he playing at? Pretends he hasn't noticed anything. Speaks to me as if we were friends but he has his weapon ready. I have to protect the camp. There are many good guys here, I'll help them in the first place. NOTE #15 Many have left the camp, some died. They had just relied on Barker. He had convinced all these people that the stem cells from the researches could be used as a panacea, a cure for death. And now, there are two of us. NOTE #16 I thought Barker started getting paranoid but he keeps telling me that there's one more laboratory. They equipped it in the basement of an old house where they had arranged a shelter. Barker told me that we should meet there. I don't think that's a good idea. But I have no choice. NOTE #17 The way down is clear, I gotta go down. It seems like a trap to me. I can feel Barker looking at my back. Well...that's where it all started, seems it has to end here, as well. NOTE #18 Deep down, I knew that this was going to end this way. Barker seemed too devoted to his work, in a fanatical way. I didn't spot him for a psycho right away. Psycho willing to breed a new human race with a bone marrow from the dead. What the hell... I have to put an end to all this shit. NOTE #19 Rest in peace, Colonel Barker. Rest in peace, Salt, rest in peace, all those guys I knew that died in this pointless outbreak of hatred between those trying to survive. Today I will destroy the cocoon and finish this. NOTE #20 Barker is dead. Didn't think I'd miss him. He seemed weird from the beginning, I always suspected something, but now I think get it. He did care about our future. Unlike those sitting on their asses in the HQ, Barker was with people. And he was dreaming to become the savior of all, and his dream turned into something ugly. His name was Sam. Video Guides *How To Get All 20 Notes + Season 2 Complete Story ! Last Day On Earth SurvivalmTurboGamer *Fastest Way To Kill 500 Tainted Zombies + Unique "Evolution" Bike ! Last Day On Earth SurvivalmTurboGamer *FASTEST WAY TO REACH 20,000 DAMAGE | SEASON 2 TASK | LAST DAY ON EARTH: SURVIVALResbakk Gaming Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.14.3 Category:Shop Category:Pack